Twilight's shattering
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Twilight is suffering something very dangerous that is called 'a shattering of minds'. Something only unicorns can suffer because of their magic. Will she survive the events, or would she pass away under the guidance of her mentor?


As the flow of time kept going forward and the many books kept stacking themselves up as scrolls of paper covered the entire floor. A mess one would say, a deep, deep mess. The once so clean library of Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville had turned into a battlefield of books and scrolls. As for Twilight herself, she wasn't doing well. Her mental condition had gone from good to bad to worse. The poor unicorn was close to a _complete_ shattering of her mind.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Twilight said to herself as she ran around the ground floor of her library. "Spike!"

"Huh? W-Wha... Twilight, is, is it needed to call me..." the little dragon took a look outside only to be met by the darkness of the night. "...In the middle of the night..."

"Yes, yes it is! I need to find a book about the finer arts of magic! The princess is going to give me a test about it in two weeks!" Twilight replied as she kept rushing with drops of sweat that fell off her face.

"Ugh... Did you already look on your desk? That is where you left it yesterday before I went to bed." he mumbled before he turned back around in his basket.

The unicorn shocked up and turned her attention to her desk. With her horn charged she levitated up a couple dozen scrolls of paper before finding the book she needed. Twilight let out a small squee upon finding it and began to read from it once more. But the more she began reading in it, the more she began to cringe from a terrible headache. Yet as stubborn as Twilight was, she didn't want to give in. Spike had turned himself back around again and looked a little sad at the events before curling back into his basket. It would be the following morning that he would have a word with her friend and in his eyes, mother.

As the little dragon returned to his sleep while the mare just kept studying despite the mental cringes but eventually she had to give in. Not even the always so clever Twilight Sparkle could escape the grasp of the Sandstallion.

With the moon slowly ventured back its resting place far in the west, it began to make way for the always shining and pleasant sun. It rays of light letting the darkness of night disappear and filling the skies with blue. Spike let out a little moan as the rays hit his face and his eyes slowly opened. "Hey Twilight," he brought out mumbling and undid himself from his blankets. The little dragon crawled out of basket and gazed upon the terribly mess of paper and books the filled the normally always clean library.

"Twilight?" he asked again as he approached the mare, resting behind her desk. "Twilight?"

The mare herself only let out a moan as her hooves moved over to her head, rubbing it. "A-Are you alright?" he dared to ask her.

"I, I am Spike, just, studied a little bit too hard." Twilight said as her head slowly rose up from the desk. The hooves were still rubbing her eyes before a yawn was being left.

"Don't you think you study, I don't know, too hard from time to time?"

"S-Study to hard? Spike, there is nothing like 'studying too hard'," the mulberry unicorn replied as she crawled out of the chair. She tried to make her way over to the sofa while holding her head.

"Yeah? Well, that just shows me you are studied a little too hard. I shall get you an aspirin, or five." the dragon said before he made his way to the bathroom to get them.

Twilight gave a slight smile as he went and did finally reach the sofa where she just crashed on. Her head, no, her brain felt like it could explode any second now as the cringes made her shiver through marrow and bone.

Some time later the little dragon did return carrying a glass of water with an aspirin dissolving into it. The medicine mixed itself with the liquids thanks to a spoon that was eventually removed. "Here, take this Twilight. It will make you feel better." The unicorn looked up and took the glass with a hoof instead levitating it. This was it for Spike as he knew Twilight through and through. If she didn't took something with her magic it usually meant that something was terribly wrong.

"How about you take a nice day off, just sick out for a while, or at least prevent it from getting worse," he said while making his way to the bedroom to get some blankets for her.

"B-But all my studies then? I-If I..." But before the mare could speak further she was cut off by a heavy cringe in her mind. Twilight blinked a couple times after it and took gentle sips from the water. "M-Maybe, y-you are r-right..."

When he did return and placed the blanket over the mare he gave her a warm smile. "I am glad you understand that part Twi. Say, you can, save yourself a little while alone right?"

The unicorn gave a slight nod as she took another sip while making herself comfortable in the blanket. "I, I think I will Spike."

"Alright then, it, it shouldn't be more than an hour that I am gone. And please, get some rest," he said while making his way over to the front door.

"I will Spike, now go to wherever you are expected," the unicorn said with a slight smile on her face.

The dragon nodded and left the tree library with his route planned out. For he was walking over to a very familiar place for him.

Twilight tried to close her eyes and get some rest but the very thought of not being able to do her daily routine of studies, reading and meeting up with ponies made her cringe already in agony as she held her head tightly with a hoof. "W-What is w-wrong with me... J-Just what could have caused this..."

In the very mind of the mare was nothing right anymore as very slight cracks began to appear with every single cringe. If Twilight keeps studying like she did, the chance is big her mind would shatter with all the consequences that came with it.

Spike gave a couple knocks on the door of the Carousel Boutique in the hope that its owner would be awake by then. "The door is open darling, please do enter," a sweet voice echoed through the building. Without hesitating opened the baby dragon the door and made his way inside the land-famous Carousel Boutique, the shop and home of nopony else then Rarity herself.

He went directly to his right and thus entered the work area of the mare where he was greeted by rolls of fabric flying around as mannequins danced over the floor. And in the middle of it all was the mare herself standing on her hind legs. She hummed the Viennese Waltz to herself in a manner as if she was dancing it herself. Her perfectly ivory white coat shone as ever as her purple mane and tail made her look like a true model.

And that was just the back side of her, it was the front that made his heart beat faster and his eyes to go on love. Slowly the rolls of fabric began to curl themselves up again as the mannequins were placed on the ground again and the mare lowered herself back to the ground.

As she turned herself around towards her visitor, Spike looked deeply into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes and his heart began to beat faster once again. The mare let out a light giggle at the sight before her and her humming died down before her words came. "Oh Spikey Wikey, why are you looking so cute when you look like that?"

The little dragon got a bit carried away by the mare her natural beauty before he remembered just why he really was here. "S-Sorry Rarity."

Rarity let out a light giggle as she walked to him. "Come, lets sit in the living room for a little while, I think you do have quite the lot to tell."

The baby dragon gave a nod before he turned himself around and ran over to the living room followed by the mare. He took place on the comfortable sofa as his eyes kept following the beauty before him.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked before taking place herself.

He shook his head gently before resting his gaze back upon her. "No thanks, I had some when I left the library."

The unicorn gave him a warm yet slight smile before she took place in her chair. "So, what does my little Spikey Wickey wishes to discuss?"

"Well, it, it is about Twilight... She, is having pain in her head, lots of it," explained the little dragon to her.

The unicorn listened with perked ears to his story and pondered her head a little what could have caused this pain. "I see. And how did these, headaches, lets call them that for easy reference, start if I may ask?"

"Well, every time she tries to study, it begins. I don't know what to make of it, maybe you can help with the matter, given how you both are unicorns," he explained further.

The answer made Rarity dive deep into her mind as she was looking for some herself. She blinked a couple times slowly as thoughts raced through her head before she concluded. "There, is this rumor going around... " And immediately did the eyes of Spike started to glitter a little for the answer to his question might come soon. "It, it is not the most pleasant thing in the world. But I think, that Twilight might be suffering from a _shattering_, highly unpleasant. It is something that can not be solved in a day or an aspirin. But if it does continue, her mind eventually will..."

"Shatter?"

The unicorn gave a nod. "Yes... Making her tranquil, or worse."

His eyes shot open at hearing this rather unfortunate revelation. "How do we stop it Rarity?"

"I do not know that part to be honest, for it was a rumor I once heard while going to magic school. One of which I hope it isn't true." Rarity said as she leaned back in her chair. "I wish I could help her, but you know how much we always clash with each other on the subject. Maybe, maybe the princess knows something?"

"I'll send her a letter right away. Is it okay if I write it here? I don't want Twilight finding out."

The unicorn gave a nod as she closed her eyes a little bit. "You may write in my inspiration room, up the stairs and then the third door to your right." Spike simply returned the nod before he hopped off of the sofa and made his way to the stairs.

He walked up and entering the long hallway and was stunned by the sheer elegance of the place as a whole. "Gosh, I always forget how beautiful her house is... Now, lets see, third from the right..." His little green eyes gazed upon the doors before finding the one he needed and made his way over to it, slowly opening the door.

His eyes looked at the overall chaoticness of the room as he stood there in utter surprise. This mess of fabric, drawings, treats and even a couple mannequins made him remember how much of a mess it was back home and he made his way over to the desk. He carefully took place behind it and on the desk itself was a drawing for a new dress. He nodded to the image and began to smile a little before placing it aside and took a new piece of paper and a quill.

He began to shiver slightly as he wrote his letter to the princess of Equestria, princess Celestia herself,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I sadly have to say that I am a bringer of bad news, for your faithful student Twilight Sparkle has started to suffer a lot. Headaches torment her as she tries to study, making her grab for her head in pure pain. I have spoken with Rarity about the matter, who could only come up with the rumor of something called 'shattering', I do not know what this exactly is, but from what she told me, it is bad._

_ Please princess, have at least a good talk with her. More I do not ask from you._

_ With kind regard, Spike Sparkle_

He took one last look at the letter before sealing it, looking at the writing mistakes he made and overall format of it. After a couple rewrites he had the perfect letter and rolled it up, placing the royal seal on it. Spike walked up to one of the many windows and held it open. He raised the letter in front of him while taking a deep inhale.

As he exhaled, the letter merged with the green flames, resulting in the letter being sent to the princess. "I hope she reads it on time..."

The princess of the sun took a deep inhale as she was resting on the throne, the alicorn was done with most of her duties for the day and she was more than ready to just enjoy a moment for herself. Celestia brought a small cup of tea to her lips before she took a light sip from it as her eyelids closed themselves.

But no rest was granted to her as the letter Spike had sent had arrived in front of her nose as it was formed out of the green fire. "Hm? What is this. Twilight was supposed to sent me a letter by the end of the week, not in the middle," the slightly confused princess said as her eyelids opened once more, gazing upon the letter. She opened the letter and slowly began to read it but the further she went in there was only more concern that came to her face.

The princess rolled the letter up after reading it. Almost right after it she levitated a quill and piece of paper of her own as she began to write her letter in return, aimed directly at Twilight.

_My faithful student Twilight,_

_ I wish to meet you tomorrow evening in the throne room of Canterlot Castle where we shall discuss a couple subjects involving your studies._

_ With kind regard, Celestia._

After a rereading of the letter the princess placed a royal seal on it as her horn charged up lightly, letting itself coat in the light golden aura as the message burned away in golden flames, sending itself to the tree house. Celestia's eyes made their way over to the window where she began to look outside. "I hope it is not too late for you, my faithful student..."

The little dragon made its way back to the library where her entered only to find Twilight reading a book. "Ah! Twilight! What, what are you doing!?"

The mulberry mare looked up from her book, giving him a warm smile. "Me? Just reading a small fictional story. I tried to read informative books but those just hurt my head so much. So I thought that maybe a fictional one." But before she could continue on her story, the mare grabbed herself by the head as she let go a couple moans of pain.

"Don't you see it Twilight? You must stop reading as a whole. Let me get you another aspirin," said Spike as he made his way back again to the bathroom.

"Stop reading? Are you crazy! If I stop reading, I stop learning. If I stop learning, I am no longer prepared!"

"Yeah, and prepared for what? Didn't the princess send you here to study the magic of friendship?" Spike replied from upstairs.

"Well, yes. But I still have so much else to do. My experiments, my friends, my magic studies themselves."

"Why am I even bothering," he muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs and held a new glass of water with another dissolving aspirin in it. Yet his words were loud enough to be caught by Twilight.

"What is up with the change of tone Spike? Why are you even bothering what?" the mulberry unicorn asked as the pain in her head eased a little. Placing the emphasis on little.

He did finally came back and gave her the glass under a deep sigh. "Trying to change your mind, letting you study less. But nothing can do that."

Twilight blinked a couple times at the dragon as she took sips from the water. Spike walked over to a chair and took place in it as his eyes gave a saddened expression but in his mind he held his hopes up. And after some time of silence he got his wish granted as some golden flame appeared before Twilight, creating the letter. The unicorn blinked a couple times in confusion as she tried to find the symbol, only to yelp upon seeing it. Without hesitation she opened it and read the rule by rule. Only to get stressed out even more. "Oh, what does she want from me? What if it is another test? What if..."

"...She just want to share tea with you?"

"What?"

"You know, a tea party. The princess loves tea."

"But why me?"

"Because you are her _faithful student_?"

"You do have a point there yes."

"Twilight, just rest for now and tomorrow evening you will be as good as new." The mare gave a nod to the dragon as she made herself comfortable on the sofa and tried to catch some sleep. Only to have her mind wander off of what the princess might wanted to discuss with her. Resulting in the cringes only getting stronger.

In the end, the unicorn just gave up on thinking, no matter what she thought, it all hurt her. Twilight couldn't do much else then just go to sleep which is what she did. Under the sound of a loud yawn she began to doze off into her dreams.

As the unicorn was asleep, her mind began to repair some of the cracks that have been created but sadly not even the mind of Twilight Sparkle was powerful enough to heal all the cracks. And the ones that did, were poorly done. Maybe the conversation with the Princess would help. Maybe, just maybe.

Twilight stood nervously before the doors leading to the throne room as she didn't know what the princess wished to discuss with her and with trouble she had filled her saddlebags with unnecessary equipment. Almost as if she was prepared for a test.

The sun had been lowered which allowed the land to be over run by darkness as the moon began to rise and shining down upon the land. Illuminating paths for those who wished to follow them. Countless thoughts raced through the mare her mind which only made her cringe once more. Twilight let out an uncomfortable moan in pain as she reached for her head, in the faint attempt to stop thinking about it. Though that was asking the true impossible from her.

But then the door of the room opened and the eyes of the mare looked in, only to see an empty throne room with Princess Celestia sitting in a relaxed manner on the throne. "Princess." Twilight spoke up as she walked up to the throne and lowered a little in her front hooves, resulting in a light bow.

"May faithful student Twilight, please rise back up and come with me, we shall go to a place where we can talk in private. And just talk," said the princess as she stood up and began to walk down the steps slowly.

Twilight rose up as well and followed the mighty alicorn of the day. "You will not be needing those where we are going, my student." Celestia replied as her horn got the light golden aura around it and the saddlebags began to unbuckle themselves.

"But just where are we going, princess?" asked Twilight as the bags began to levitate back into the room.

The royal mare turned her head towards Twilight and gave a slight smile. "To a place my sister loves to be. A place of rest and privacy."

They reached a door encrusted with a painting of Luna standing in front of the moon and looked down to what appears to be a garden. Twilight inspected the door in awe for it was something she never had been before or never had noticed. Celestia charged up her horn once more resulting in the door slowly opening. Her eyes fell on Twilight. "After you."

The mulberry mare looked a little confused but carefully began to step forward, towards the opening door. At first there was only a bright light, but as she stepped through the door, her mouth fell open in pure awe once more.

Before her were the always impressive, but strictly private Lunar Garden. A place where the night always occurred due to an optical illusion. Grass covered most of the area but here and there, there were beds of the majestically Lunar Flowers that shone in the moonlight, illuminating themselves lovingly. Trees created pools of shadows under them as the snoring of little creatures was coming from all over the garden. "Princess, it is amazing."

"You should thank my sister for that. For she not only created it, but also maintains it. Though she isn't very fond of ponies in her private garden, but was willing to make an exception for us," the princess said as she walked through the door as well and over to a small place where cushions were set accompanied by a table. Celestia gracefully made her way over and then casually plopped down on one of the cushions before letting go a light giggle.

The mulberry mare blinked a couple times before trotting over as well and laid down on a cushion against Celestia and the table resting in between them. The horn of the princess once again was getting coated in the golden aura and two cups and a teapot began to levitate while they poured themselves and one of the cups flew over to Twilight who took it with a hoof.

"Twilight, as you know, I wanted to discuss some things with you involving your studies. But first, tell me more about your headaches," said Celestia as she took a gentle sip from her tea. The unicorn herself was quite surprised how the princess knew of her condition but tried not to think about it, for it only would return the pain in her head.

"Well, my headaches always start when I am trying to read or learn. It, it just comes. I do not know why...or how even."

The princess of the day gave a nod with her head as she placed the tea cup on the table. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, what you are suffering are not just simple headaches, it is something called _a shattering of minds_."

"A shattering of minds? What is that if I may ask?" Twilight asked in a curious tone as took a sip from her tea.

"The _shattering_ itself is the most painful thing a unicorn can go through. The entire mind is literally being blown up as the shatters can be heard even outside the head. I have seen many students fall upon its danger. There is nothing to be done against, you can stop learning but that would only slow the progress... No, in order to undo yourself from a 'shattering' you have to let your mind shatter. And pray you may come back."

Twilight listened with perked ears to the story as she didn't wanted to believe it, the reality seems so surreal. "W-What...I have to, die?"

"No, death is never the solution nor shall it be in any case. When your mind shatters, you must fight your way back through it. Pick the pieces back together by thinking about what is the most dearest to you. If you follow that path, your mind shall restore itself, filling itself with those memories and undoing itself from the rest." The mare gulped a little as she overlooked the words, but as usual her mind wandered off and the cringes returned viciously. Making her grabbing for her head once more.

"Twilight, I want that you are honest with me here, I want that you tell me what you are doing aside the task I have given you."

"I, I am studying countless of other things, trying to get all the knowledge there is into my head, for you never know when it might be helpful, yes, it is true you have sent me to study the magic of friendship, but I couldn't stop my other studies because of it. And the friendship reports always are delivered on time. It..."

Before Twilight could continue her story she was being interrupted by the princess who opened her wings. It sight was impressive enough to let the unicorn hold her mouth as Celestia began to speak. "Twilight Sparkle, as much as it is true you have studied magic under my care. I have never said you would keep studying magic while studying the magic of friendship. And the reports, you made up that deadline by yourself Twilight, for I never gave you one. I only expect them to come at the end of the week, but I don't go in against you if you don't."

"W-What..?"

"What I am saying here, my faithful student, is that you caused the shattering upon yourself because you are always so eager to learn. But have you forgotten the very first lesson I taught you?"

Twilight began to dig deep into her memory to her very first lesson as a small tear began to appear in her eyes. "You taught me, the very basics of magic itself."

Celestia gave a nod before speaking once more. "Exactly, and what I said about it may have been forgotten, but magic isn't only a matter of mind. It is also a matter..." Twilight listened to the words of the princess and she knew they were true, she had indeed forgotten it was also a matter of something else other than the mind. "_Of heart_."

Those two words, _of heart_ were words the unicorn had forgotten so long ago as her studies began to take over and she only began to work over her mind. Some may consider it good while others may not. The mulberry mare wiped away a small tear under a light sniff as she traveled back from her memory to the here and now. "I am sorry princess, I should have remembered it over the years."

"You should have yes," said Celestia as she stood up.

Twilight thought she would leave her there but the alicorn did something unexpected as she walked over to her student and laid down next to her on her hooves before placing a wing over Twilight to comfort her. "But it is never too late to learn the lesson again."

The unicorn looked up into the eyes of the alicorn who gazed loving yes back. "Are you sure, princess?"

"I am Twilight. But only, if you are ready yourself."

The young mare began to pound her head as deeply as it could without getting too much of the pain before again reaching for her head.

"It is worse than I thought. Normally, when a shatter is spotted quick, harmony spells can reverse the effects. Tell me, for how long have you been walking with these headache?"

"For, for a couple months now... They first were very lightly b-but now, I can't even think anymore without hurting myself."

Celestia gave a nod as her wing tightened itself a little more. "There might be a way still, a way without shattering your mind itself."

"And, and that might be princess?"

"A spell."

"What kind of spell?" Twilight asked curiously yet anxiously.

"A spell that is going to have the same result as the shattering, but with the safety of your mind still intact."

"Will it be safe?"

"I can not guarantee that Twilight, what I can guarantee, is that your mind will not shatter on its own."

"That, that is seems good enough princess. Shall we, do it then?"

The princess gave a slight nod before she charged up her horn and Twilight slowly began to doze off into a deep sleep. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but only to have them fall.

As the eyes of the mulberry mare opened themselves once more, she was greeted by a bright white light shining on her, but also around her. Twilight blinked a couple times as she crawled back on her hooves. "Where, am I... Princess!? Can you hear me!?" But all that was heard was the echo of her own voice. "Hello, anypony here?" Again no response came back.

"Hello?" but she started to give up, it was unknown where she was but one thing was sure, she was alone. In a probably hopeless attempt she began to walk in a straight line while looking at her surroundings. But all that could be seen was the white light but as her eyes looked up to the 'ceiling' countless cracks were walking around it. Twilight was getting an idea of where she might be.

After what appeared to be hours of walking she reached a big oaken door. "What in the wide world of Equestria is such a thing doing in this kind of area..." she asked herself as she walked up to it. The mare placed her front hooves against the door as her ear soon followed, trying to listen inside.

But no matter how she tried, she heard nothing coming out of whatever was behind the door. Without much thought in her mind Twilight just opened the door and tried to peek inside as the gap between door and doorway got wider. As her eyes peeked inside and countless dossier closest could be seen against the walls as in the middle of the 'room' stood a desk and chair. "What in the..."

Twilight slowly made her way inside the room and walked over to one of the closets and pulled out a drawer labeled 'F'. Countless dossiers that all began with the letter 'F' were revealed to her very eyes. The mare took out the dossier entitled 'Family' and made her way over to the desk. She dropped the dossier on it before taking place in the chair.

She opened it and began to read its content, not only confirming her suspicions but also letting her tear up. "Those wonderful times, I thought I forgot them..." In the dossier were written down the countless events which were done with her family, emotional events, events of a forgotten pasts. A past that must be cherished at all cost. Under a deep sigh of joy she closed the file as the tears that were collecting in her eyes were wiped away. She walked back to the closet and placed the dossier back where it belonged and closed the drawer.

"I am in my own mind," she spoke up softly. The mare took the time to carefully read all the dossier that there were to read as her mind wandered down the infamous memory lane. More and more tears left her eyes as she read down her memories before finally reaching the final dossier.

After she had read down every single dossier, Twilight was crying like a foal. The joy, the sadness, the lose and the gain. It all hit her again like it happened yesterday. "How could I ever forget that lesson... How had it come to this point... Just why did I place my studies before everypony else... Just, why..." She made her way over to the door again under some sniffing before opening it again, staring down a very small hallway with two doors at the end. "So this... Is where it is going to be, now isn't it..."

Twilight began to make her way over to the door before closing the big oaken one behind her. Letting her eyes fell upon the doors. Instinctively she know that the door to her left lead to her studies, as the door to the right lead to friends and family. "Go left, and forget your family... Go right, and forget your studies..." She fell down on her behind and simple looked at the doors. The mare continued questioning herself what was more worth it. Her family and friends or her studies.

Countless thought ran through her, the many disappointing moments in her friend made her wanting to choose the left door, but something said to her she didn't had to do it, for friends are more valuable than studies.

"Stop thinking with your mind Twilight! Access your heart," she said to herself as she gazed upon the doors. The unicorn took a couple deep breaths as she closed her eyes, countless images and events passed her mind. But these images came out of her heart, the most wonderful images she had ever seen in her life.

The beauty Rarity puts in her magic and profession.

The elegance Rainbow Dash puts in her flying.

The determined Applejack working on the farm.

The always smiling widely Pinkie Pie.

The ever so shy and kind Fluttershy as she takes for her animals.

And countless, countless more images.

The unicorn stood up and over to one of the doors, carefully opening it only to be blinded by a white light as she stepped through.

Twilight's eyelids began to still a little as she was still laying under the wing of the princess. Celestia looked over to her student and smiled towards her as the eyelids slowly raised themselves. "G-Good day, princess." Twilight said as she just woke up. Princess Celestia knew more than enough as her smile got bigger accompanied by taking a sip of tea.


End file.
